criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Ball-Eater
The Ball-Eater is a ship captained by Fjord. It was formerly captained by Avantika as the Squall-Eater and was aligned with The Revelry before Avantika's death. Plank King Wyatt Marinos determined that the Mighty Nein would take the ship and leave Darktow Isle permanently. Appearance The Ball-Eater is a massive, tri-mast ship. It is armed with large heavy cannons and has many gunports. Avantika's Captaincy When Avantika was captain, the Squall-Eater flew a flag bearing a design featuring the Cloven Crystal, the sign of Captain Avantika's patron. As a ship aligned to The Revelry it also had a flag of plain purple bearing an unusual sheen that the crew hoisted when wishing to approach Darktow Isle. The Squall-Eater was formerly manned with a large crew. As pirates, the crew were heavily armed with shortswords, longswords and cutlasses. Most were also armed with a flintlock rifle and/or pistol. During their confrontation with the Mighty Nein at Darktow they resorted to using heavy crossbows. Fjord's Captaincy The crew under Fjord was unable to fly any flags due to them being burned upon their banishment from Darktow Isle. The crew consisted of the adventuring party known as the Mighty Nein as well as several hired sailors. Overall the crew was generally lightly armed, but counted multiple spellcasters amongst its ranks. Under Fjord's captaincy the ship was renamed the Ball-Eater. Orly's Ownership The crew under Orly comprises of hired sailors and a former pirate, the crew are largely non combatants and its acting captain aims to turn the ship's use to more legitimate trade rather than illicit piracy. Crew * Marius LePual * Orly Skiffback * Gallan Westman 'Former Crew' * Captain Avantika: Deceased. * Bark: Fate unknown, either deceased or arrested and in The Revelry's custody. * Bouldergut: Arrested and in The Revelry's custody. * Jamedi Cosko: Adventurer for hire, after fulfilling his contract and collecting payment he parted ways with the crew. * Fiskin Duth: Deceased. * Ipess: Arrested and in The Revelry's custody. * The Mighty Nein: Decided to transfer written ownership of the Ball-Eater to Orly Skiffback, and leave the ship in search of new adventures. ** Beauregard ** Caduceus Clay ** Fjord ** Jester Lavorre ** Nott ** Yasha Nydoorin ** Caleb Widogast *'Twiggy': Presumed alive. Snuck aboard in Darktow, lived in the cargo hold until discoverd, and parted ways amicably with the Mighty Nein upon arriving in Biasaft. *'Vera': Fate unknown, presumed alive, arrested and in The Revelry's custody. * Waldark: Fate unknown, either deceased or arrested and in The Revelry's custody. * Jeremiah Willowhisk: Arrested and in The Revelry's custody. * Zoen: Fate unknown, either deceased or arrested and in The Revelry's custody. History Background After the Mighty Nein returned to the ship at the Gravid Archipelago they were suddenly ambushed and pursued by the Salty Criss. During the chase the Ball-Eater struck some jagged rocks and takes minor hull damage; ultimately though the Ball-Eater and its crew destroy the pursueing ship when Caduceus capsizes it using control water. After rescueing Captain Feng and her surviving crew the Mighty Nein maroon them on a nearby island of the Archipelago at Feng's request. After deciding to head to Nicodranas from the Gravid Archipelago, the Mighty Nein decided to return to the Dwendalian Empire. As they approach Nicodranas Jester forges a new registry for the ship and Fjord gifts ownership of the Ball-Eater to their navigator, Orly Skiffback, who promised to take good care of the ship. Orly still considered the Ball-Eater to very much be the Nein's ship, and Fjord its captain. Orly has stated he plans to use the ship to earn money for himself and its crew and that he'll set aside a percentage of the earnings to give to the Mighty Nein when they next visit. References Art: Category:Ships